1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio-diagnostic equipment for radiographic mamma diagnostics having an adjusting arrangement in the ray path of an X-ray tube which has an adjustable element, one side of the adjustable element is positionable in the direction of the effective ray beam for adjusting the effective ray beam emitted by the X-ray tube.
2. Background of the Invention
In known X-ray diagnostic equipment the X-radiation emitted by the X-ray tube is adjusted with adjusting arrangements arranged in the path of the rays of the tube on their way to the object to be examined. The adjusting arrangement consists of plate-shaped elements, which are slidably arranged in a plane perpendicular to the center ray of the X-ray tube, so that the effective ray beam in the region of the object to be examined can be adjusted to a square or rectangular area.
This adjusting arrangement is not suited for superimposing the effective ray beam onto an arc-shaped examination object, such as, for example, a female breast.
It is therefore an object of the invention to design the adjusting arrangement of radio-diagnostic equipment in such manner that the effective ray beam can be adjusted to an arc-shaped examination object.